Cry of Help
by cruel shiva
Summary: Takes place after the end of the first Kingdom Hearts. Kairi is sad because Sora never came back, her world is taken over by the heartless. It does deal with depression and suicide. Please R&R. One shot with alt. endings.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters or anything from them.

Okay, I have to warn you that this may upset some people. It deals with depression and suicide. If you think this is stupid, then go ahead and flame it. It doesn't bother me. Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

Kairi sat there, writing in her journal. After the day when she and Sora parted when the island separated she had believed that Sora would come back for her. She sat there writing, more like scribbling. The words on previous pages were mostly smudged. Her eyes had leaked tears of anger, sadness, hatred and disappointment.

One of the readable entries from months ago reads:

I still believe Sora will come back for me, no matter what people say. He told me he would! What reason do I have to not believe him? It's been two weeks since we were separated once again.

Does he really want to wield the keyblade more than he wants to see me? Did he maybe forget about me? No, he wouldn't, couldn't do that. I really wish he was here with me. This island has been infested with heartless. Maybe if he won't come back for me, he'll come back to get rid of the heartless.

What am I saying? Of course he'll come back. No questions asked! It's only been two weeks.

Now

Shows how desperate I was to have him here. I was told that I was being 'selfish'. How was I being selfish? He was the one that said he'd come back! And I was the foolish one. He will never come back. He probably found someone better than me. (Tear splatter) I believed him? He lied to my face and I believed him!

I must sound crazy; well I'm not. I used to be crazy, not the kind of crazy people might think of. I was crazy in love, but not anymore. I won't shed another tear over him. He's not worth it. Well, that's what I've been told. 'He's not worth crying over.' Though I've also been told by Tidus that he'd come back for me. Obviously Tidus wasn't right.

Kairi dropped her pen and stared out the window. The sky was dark from the darkened hearts if the inhabitants of the island. Ever since the heartless had taken over, people had lost their confidence, strength, hope and their hearts. Kairi had lost all hope as well, but it wasn't because of the heartless, it was all _his_ fault, Sora's fault.

Kairi blinked a couple of times and then slid off her chair. She had stopped fighting off the heartless so that Sora would come back. She wasn't sure whether she should resume fighting them because she didn't care anymore, or if she should leave them in hopes that he would come back.

She was tired of being here where nothing would happen and where she had no friends. She thought it was different here. There were people her age here with similar dreams and they liked her for who she was. There was no reason to stay here anymore. Her friends weren't on the island anymore. And the ones that were, are dead now. That's right. Selphie, Wakka and Tidus all were killed by the heartless. Their hearts consumed by the shadows.

Why she hadn't fallen through the darkness yet was a mystery to her. Maybe it was because her heart had become stone cold, or they were waiting for something to happen. She didn't know, and she didn't care. They could swallow her up right now if they wished, and she wouldn't care.

Over the last months, Kairi had figured out ways to call the heartless. There were a few. They came to fear; it was like they smelled it. Once they had your scent, it would take days for the to stop trying to trace you. They had a leader, though she had yet to find it.

Another is they are attracted to blood. They come in large packs, like hungry sharks discovering a new corpse in their guarded pool. She had seen the heartless swarm too Selphie when she slit her wrists; deeply depressed by the deaths of Tidus and Wakka. She had thought she was alone, she had forgotten Kairi was here.

Kairi was now left here, but not alone. She was never alone. The heartless were always around. It had started as just the small ones, the ones that were almost cute and they could sink into the floor and sneak up behind you. Now it wasn't just them. They had evolved into much worse. She used to be scared of them, but no more. She feared nothing, because nothing was worse than what she was experiencing.

She picked up her pen off the ground and she sat back in her chair. She took out the last of the paper she had left. She had written many letters to Sora, but she'd never sent them. She always forgot she didn't know where to send it. The paper was plain white. Same with the envelope.

She wrote this:

Dearest Sora,

I waited for you; you never came back. Well, I guess either you came back finally or someone found this letter and gave it to you. It definitely wasn't sent. I just wanted to tell you how much I hate you. I despise you for what you put us through. It was worse than torture and death together.

Actually, death would be relief right now. Selphie was consumed by the darkness in sadness. Wakka and Tidus died fighting the heartless without you. Just think of what might not have happened had you been here. Of course not, because you don't care. You say you do? Why weren't you here?

Where were you to stop the skies from becoming black from the shadows, and the sea from becoming red with blood? Where were you to stop me from doing what I am going to do? What was I going to do? I'm sure you have an imagination. What I did was all because of you. You thought you were a hero, saving the world and all. What do you think happens when someone takes away your world?

Yours until the end,

Kairi

Kairi read over the letter. She almost shed a tear thinking about what she was going to do, but stopped. She told herself she wasn't going to cry. She walked over to her bed and pulled a knife out from under her pillow. She cut along the top of her finger and wiped it on the letter.

She took the knife and slid it along her hand, almost enjoying the pain; the closeness to death. She put the letter into the envelope and wrote _Sora_ on it neatly. She brushed out her hair so it was soft. She already saw the heartless coming for her out the window. She put the letter under the door so Sora would see it before he came in to find it empty.

Kairi forgot why she hated Sora for a few moments. All she wanted was for him to hold her and tell her everything was alright. That Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were still outside playing. A tear slid down her cheek, but she knocked it away. She would not cry! There was a light coming to the building. There were footsteps and they stopped.

There was a muffled yell and then silence. There was blood that flowed under the door. She opened it and there was her Sora. The Sora she loved yet despised so. She knelt down and ran her fingers through his hair. His hand clenched her note.

She would allow herself to cry this time. She let the tears flow freely as the heartless devoured her heart. She held Sora's hand the whole time. He was there this time, but it was too late. Nothing would save them, there was no hero anymore. Her world was gone, Sora was gone.

She fell into the dark and didn't see the light. Instead she saw something else. There was Sora running towards her with a smile. He held out his hands and hugged her. _Was this real?_ She looked at Sora and smiled. She was finally happy. She was with Sora. The sky wasn't black anymore, but bright blue. The water wasn't red anymore, but clear and green-blue. The fish filled the water. A crystal tear slid down her cheek. Not in sadness, but happy. She had her world back.

* * *

It is kind of sad, R&R if you want. I don't care if they're flames or critiques or whatever. Hope you thought it was... a good story.


	2. Alternate Endings

Okay, some people didn't quite like the original ending so I decided to write a couple alternate ones. You might find some of the sad and others happy and some you may not even care. But I was bored so what are you going to do?

**

* * *

**

Alternate Ending 1:

Kairi saw the light traveling to the building she was in. she could sense who it was. It was her Sora. He had finally come! She dropped the letter she was going to slide under the door and ran to outside. The Heartless had gathered to the scent of her blood. She felt fear now, but was relieved when she saw Sora knocking them away.

He got to her and smiled at her and grabbed her hand. He started whacking the Heartless away with his Keyblade. He suddenly stopped and Kairi looked up. There was a large Heartless landing in front of them. Sora looked at her seriously.

"There is the Gummy ship at the other end of the beach. Go there and if I'm not there in twenty minutes hit the red button and it will take off. I will find a way back. Don't worry," He said when Kairi looked at him worried. He sent her off and faced off against the blob of darkness.

Kairi ran down the beach refusing to look back. Insuring herself that he would meet her in a few minutes. She saw the bright orange Gummy ship and got inside. She sat there praying he would come in two minutes or she would go out and try to help him. She saw him running towards the ship and then saw the huge Heartless following him closely.

Sora turned quickly and blocked him almost getting hit. He looked back at her and she could have sworn that there was a tear on his face. Still blocking, he reached down with his other hand and picked up a stone. Kairi was confused; what was he doing? She looked behind her and saw the control panel. And the 'red button'.

She looked back at him horrified and saw him throw the stone. It hit the button barely and the door shut to the ship. She hit the door and screamed at him in anger, tears streaming down her face in sadness, fear, anger and love. The ship took off and she got her last glance of Sora as he was taken over by the Heartless; his heart ripped out of him.

* * *

Alternate Ending 2:

Kairi dropped the knife she had been using to cut her hand and looked down at the floor. She could feel it trembling. She looked at the window and saw a boy with silver hair. She gasped as she recognized the boy.

It was Riku. She ran to greet them and he grinned at her. The grin soon turned to a frown as he looked around at the state of the island. She hugged Riku and peered over his shoulder and saw just blackness. She soon felt a pain in her stomach. She pulled away from Riku and looked down.

There was a hole in her stomach as well as Riku's. They looked at each other and Riku's eyes dulled as he fell on the ground. There was Sora, his eyes were lifeless and his jaw was clenched. He seemed possessed.

Kairi felt like barfing, and she doubled over. She clenched her stomach as she fell to the ground by Sora's feet.

---

Kairi sat up in bed quickly, making her head spin. She looked out her window and saw Riku and Sora play fighting outside as usual. She looked up at the bright blue sky and saw an even brighter future.

* * *

Well there are some new endings. If you have a suggestion for another one please tell me!

Reviewer Response:

Cold-night09- Aw I'm glad you liked it.

WaitingForTheStars- I hope you liked one of these endings better.

Lvkishugs- If she died or not is up to the reader. It matters on what you want.

Please review! Thanks to all of you that have!


End file.
